planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Photon A2A Missile Pods
} |Align= } |Name = Photon A2A Missile Pods |Image = Photon A2A Missile Pods.png |Description = After a short lock-on period, the Photon A2A missiles can be fired which carry an explosive payload, melting the armor of heavy aircraft, while being less effective against smaller ones. |Empire = VS |Weapon Type = Anti-Aircraft |Can Use = Scythe |Fire Rate = 60 |MaxDamage = 350 |MinDamage = 350 |MaxInDamage = 250/1 |MinInDamage = 50/3 |DamageType = A2A Missiles, Explosive Splash |Velocity = 125 |Reload Speed = 6s |Ammunition = 2/32 |Range = ~400m |Fire Modes = Lock-on |Cert Cost = 875 |SC Cost = 599}} Photon A2A Missiles are a secondary wing mount weapon for the Vanu Sovereignty Scythe. Photons are air-to-air lock-on fire-and-forget type missiles capable of dealing high damage to large aircraft like Liberator and Galaxy, but less effective than Coyote Missiles against smaller ones. Attachments Effectiveness versus Aircraft The following table indicates the number of direct hits required from a Photon A2A Missile Pods to destroy a stock version of an appropriate vehicle from full health. The number of missiles required to set a stock opponent on fire is listed in brackets. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Photon A2A Missile Pods. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with a Photon. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Photon. Ribbons Medals History *July 7, 2016 Update **No longer requires the pilot to maintain the lock **Direct damage from 850 to 750 **Placed on new resistance type **Ammo capacity from 6 to 11 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 1 ammo per rank to 2 ammo per rank **Scythe, Mosquito, Reaver = 10% resistance **Valkyrie = 15% resistance **Liberator = -5% resistance **Galaxy = 0% resistance **Shots to kill Scythe, Mosquito, Reaver from 3 (1083.75dmg) to 5 (675dmg) **Shots to kill Valkyrie from 5 (714dmg) to 6 (552.5dmg) **Shots to kill Liberator from 9 (573.75dmg) to 7 (787.5dmg) **Shots to kill Galaxy from 19 (382.5dmg) to 10 (750dmg) *September 7, 2016 Update **Air to Air (Tomcat/Photon Pods) range increase certification line from 10m per rank to 16m per rank. *March 20, 2019 Update **Reduced the maneuverability of lock-on missiles. **Lockon time from 2sec. to 1.5sec. **Reload from 4sec. to 6sec. **Lockon Speed rank 5 cert cost from 1000 to 500 **Lockon Speed cert line benefit from 5/10/15/20% to 5/7/9/10% **Lockon Range rank 5 cert cost from 1000 to 500 **Reload Speed cert line benefit changed to a flat percent of 5/7/8/9/10% **Reload Speed cert line cost from 150/200/400/500/1000 to 100/150/200/400/500 **''Dev Note: The changes here are geared toward making air to air missiles easily dodgeable by ESF, while making it difficult, but possible, for larger air vehicles to avoid as well. The faster base lockon speed, alongside the longer reload time, makes the weapons a bit easier to use regardless of attachment type, while lowering the maximum damage over time these weapons can put out. Lockon speed benefit has been reduced so that other options receive more consideration, and we've also touched some of the cert costs to make the weapon attachments more reachable for lower level players.''